


Imaginations of different ships sailing

by Yehet (Zynis)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zynis/pseuds/Yehet
Summary: I have started and never finished writting too many fanfics, but many of them can be read as short drabbles or prompts. So here they are... Slowly being uploaded1. Baekhyun/Kyungsoo - ‘My neighbor slipped and fell in the shower' Otp AU2. Chanyeol/Reader - 'Be proud of you choice of book?'3.....
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Park Chanyeol & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Baeksoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this short otp AU online and decided to use it, however changed up some things. =)
> 
> ‘I just heard my neighbor slip and fall in the shower and now I have to go and check if they’re all right (I also might want to see them naked because hot damn they’re gorgeous but that’s not the point)’ au

A high-pitched scream cut through the dormitory. You’d think it’s was a “mistress in distress” if not for the dormitory being an all guys and no girls allowed. This is also the fifth time this month that this occurrence has happened and disturbed everyone in the dorm.

Kyungsoo wants to bang his head against the wall and at the same time go to sleep. Can’t this stupid girly guy just shut up? Not that there’s anything wrong with being what the society deems as more “feminine”, just that this guys is driving him crazy. 

Another shout for help. What if he just went over there and banged the guy’s head against the wall, until he shut up, wouldn’t that solve the problem?

No, he just going to wait for Chanyeol or one of the other guys to go there and help like before. 

However, his plan gets destroyed when that doesn’t happen. The wailing continues and it doesn’t stop. 

_'Can’t the guy just give up? Kyungsoo is not here you know.'_

“Fuck it” He says and stumbles out of bed with more vigour than other days, as he's fuelled with anger just waiting to get unleashed. _‘He will give this neighbour of his a piece of his mind_ , he thinks, _‘Just wait for me bed while I get the wall on the other side more acquainted with his annoying owner.’_

Kyungsoo doesn't bother with changing clothes, boxers and a big t-shirt is fine, or locking the door when he hurries out. As usual his neighbour’s door isn't locked. This, when you think about it, is really scary and goddamn stupid. Anyone could enter his place, do and steal whatever they want.

“Oi, shithead where are you?” Kyungsoo shouts, taking in the messy, but much cleaner room than the other idiots in the dorm, Jongin and Sehun, 

“Here," a voice says, from Kyungsoo’s right, “In the bathroom"

_‘The bathroom?’_

“Fuck my life" Kyungsoo whispers and heads to the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom is ajar and he can see the bathtub from where he is, filled with water. There is no warm air coming from the room, as there would be when one is taking a shower or bath. So it confirms that the suffering he endured was actually as long-lived as he had thought, or in other words the minutes Kyungsoo tried his best to ignore the other. 

He enters, bracing himself for oddities that come with having Baekhyun as his neighbour.

As his eyes takes in the view, Baekhyun laying on the wet floor like he’s a mermaid with a fishtail without any clothes, the hopes of not getting involved in a troublesome situation gets crushed.

Baekhyun blinks his eyes in recognition at seeing him, and his face lights up. 

“Fuck you,” Kyungsoo starts of, not seeing the change in Baekhyun’s eyes at his words. “Always dragging me into these shitty situations” The dark-haired student complains. 

“Thank you for coming! I thought I was gonna die all alone, cold and naked on the floor,” Baekhyun's dramatic voice fills the air. “But… you are here,” He continues, smiling sweetly at the end. If this was shoujo manga, there would flowers around him. Kyungsoo wants to gag.

Kyungsoo gives him a blank stare. “I’m leaving.” He says and starts to leave.

“No wait! I really need your help. No one else is in the dorm and I can’t walk. I sprained my ankle.”

Baekhyun seems serious, but you never know with him. He isn’t the best in drama class for nothing.

“Then crawl,” is the cold response, that makes fallen boy smile wryly, reminiscing about similar memories.

“Crawl?! Come on Kyungsoo, can't you help just this once. Please, I'll do whatever you want afterwards.” Baekhyun begs.

“Whatever I want? This again, last time you didn't get me the PSP game I really wanted so I had to buy it myself,” the other boy says, this time mostly joking. 

“I'm sorry that I'm a poor college student and can’t provide for you. I promise I will work harder,” Baekhyun says. He takes in the sight of Kyungsoo more seriously, now that the worry of him leaving is gone. Kyungsoo looks nice, he thinks, with his bed hair and sleeping clothes. 

“Tch, whatever. So should I just drag you over the floor to you bedroom,” Kyungsoo says and walks closer, thinking of the best way to get Baekhyun to his room without having to touch him more than necessary. This seems like an impossible task. 

“That’s sounds nice and all, but I think I prefer to be handled like a human and not the bloody ax of a serial killer.”

Kyungsoo laughs and gives Baekhyun an evil smile. “Don't worry I take real good care of mine”

Baekhyun can't help wishing he was what Kyungsoo defined as “mine”. Not that he wished to be an ax, but from what he’d seen Kyungsoo was a real angel to the people he dated. _‘and he has an amazing body… that ass is just way to-’_

Baekhyun gets slapped in the face. 

“Stop with that creepy smile” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun touches his faces distracted by his thoughts and that Kyungsoo is crouching down before him. 

“Sorry Soo! I won't do it again!” He uses the puppy eyes and Kyungsoo actually flinches.  
  
  


‘Huh that's new’ Baekhyun thinks. 

“Give me your arm. You will jump to the bedroom,” his dark-haired neighbour says

And smart Baekhyun doesn't complain, because there a big chance Kyungsoo will abandon him then. That, however, doesn't mean that he won’t he try to use this opportunity to the utmost. Struggling to get up and being just a bit to hands on, well it's not his fault the floor is slippery. Or if the towel he received has trouble staying on, we'll he's hurt what can he do, and if he touches Kyungsoo bare skin… Again it’s his neighbours fault for wearing only a t-shirt and boxers. 

Okay, okay Baekhyun is being an absolute pain in the ass. And he knows it and Kyungsoo who's about to explode from redness also knows it. But somehow they arrive in the bedroom, with the latter not remarking, only clenching his teeth.  
  
_‘He's hot just doing that,’_ Baekhyun thinks.  
  
Kyungsoo throws him on the bed and turns around quickly, not caring about the way Baekhyun cries out and calls out after him.  
  
No, Kyungsoo needs to escape, now. He feels like he’s going to go crazy if he stays there a second longer. 

He power walks out of his neighbour place, slams the door shut and shoots off to his own apartment. Entering his own place, the first thing he does is shut the door and slink down on the floor. 

Hands covering his face, he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“Damn that fucking bastard. I'll kill him next time I see him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to explore past or future instances of Baekhyun trying to hit on Kyungsoo. I can also see the rest of Exo, their dormitory neighbours, just having a large bet, while some of them give Baekhyun outrageous advices on The-way-to-Kyungsoo-heart. 
> 
> *Apologies, if anyone is offended by the use of girly-guy.


	2. Chanyeol/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shy Chanyeol and confident reader/orginal character met in a library.

His eyes are flickering, from the bookshelf and then to the right, to be able to overlook the corridor. The air is suffocating, and Chanyeol’s movements are hurried and tense. Hopefully he’d find the book soon.  
  
His concentration is broken by loud laughter. It from a girl, close by, and his first thought is to hide. The girl, with light brown hair in braids, is draped over the library’s sofa like it's her own, and is now giggling to herself. There's a foxy smile on her lips as she looks at the thick book in her hands.  
  
The sight brings a smile to his lips and the will to run away dissipates. He returns to his earlier task, while he now and then glances between the gaps of the bookcases at the girl. A female friend joins the girl seconds later.

  
"God, I know that smile. You are being creepy again," the friend says as she drops down on the nearby sofa, taking a magazine from the table in front.   
  
"What's wrong with me enjoying a book?" the braided girl asks, and snorts at the magazine in her friend’s hands. The looks in her eyes seems to say _‘what about the thing in your hands.’_  
  
For the second time Chanyeol has to remind himself why he's here, because he's pretty sure it's not to creep around.

  
  
_‘Now where is the letter D, followed by an A, followed by a ...’_

  
  
"Everything," the friend rolls her eyes and Chanyeol lets out a cheer in his head as his eyes are finally locked on a fine grey cover, "especially when you're reading porn."   
  
He feels the fingers grasped around the book loosen.   
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with porn," the braided girl whines, "listen to this ‘her tongue reached out to lick the-."  
  
Shot! Chanyeol could feel his heart stop as the book was out of his hand and falling in a rapid speed towards the floor, while he tried his best to catch it.   
  
"Don't you dare continue that-"  
  
Braided girl is fearless, "- ice cream." Her words are soon followed by a loud thud. Both girls glance at the bookcase behind them. They don't see him, but now know that someone is there.

  
  
"See, you and your dirty books are scaring people." Her friend mutters. Chanyeol feels a deep blush spread over his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... and you thought I would say dick," the braided girl mutters. “There might have been one though just not there.” The foxy smile is back in place.  
  
Chanyeol lifts up his book and takes a deep breath, preparing himself to walk out from his shameful hiding. However, the hope of going unnoticed is crushed down instantly.  
  
"Hey, you!" The voice is directed at him, and in his peripheral he sees the girl-with-the-porn lift herself up to a more proper sitting position, " is it really creepy that I'm reading porn?"  
  
"What?" Chanyeol stammers out. ‘ _Oh god, his face must be so red now’_, he thinks.  
  
"Is it creepy for a girl to read something like this?" She looks at him, her eyes brimming with confidence unlike him, as she raises her book. The front of the book seems quite okay, unlike the name…

  
  
"I-I think everyone has a right to read whatever they want. Having a different taste doesn't make you weird."  
  
"See I'm right," the girl says with a triumphant smile. Chanyeol thinks that's it and turns to leave when she stops him again.  
  
"The memory in the rain," her voice reads carefully the title of the book in his hand, and Chanyeol panics slightly, trying to shift the book from her line of sight.  
  
He is a sucker for romantic stories and he hates it. Everyone teases Chanyeol about it, his friends and family, comparing him to a teenage girl. He waits for her to laugh, scoff or even ridicule him.   
  
"Good choice. If you like that one should read the author’s other works. They are all good, but personally I liked Spring flower the most."  
  
"Oh." The function to talk seemed to have failed and he can only stand there and stare at her in wonder. She in time looks away, probably finding Chanyoel’s silence uncomfortable.

  
  
"Thank you... I'll definitely read it," he manages to say. And the girl, an angel in disguise he thinks, looks at him again and smiles.   
  
Chanyeol feels his heart skip a beat. He can't help but wonder if he'll meet her again just like the fated people in the romantic stories he always reads, because he thinks he's already got a small crush on her.

A/n: The things you start to think of when you read too much smut in public.....


End file.
